Home
by sherlocked22
Summary: this is a story about a girl (Jack)pirate who is dressed as a boy to stay on the pirate ship. She befriends a pirate named Ben who looks after her like a brother. During a horrible storm she finds a boy and grows attached to him. She must find a way for him to get him off the ship without him dying.


The cold wind nipped against Jacks face as she woke up. The waves were rocking the boat and awful lot more then it had been. She sat up and looked down from the crows nest at the pounding waves. Clouds swirled around the boat like a monster ready to feast. Jack grabbed the net and slid down it to the head of the ship. Everyone was rushing around anxiously trying to stop the ship from being eaten by the vicious storm. Jack quickly joined in with Ben attempting to take down the sails which were thrashing about in the wind. "Jack what are you doing get below deck," he ordered. "What for I wanna help," she demanded. Ben shook his head and grabbed her arm. Jack was the only girl on this ship. She was the only girl pirate on this ship too. No one knew that though, no one but Ben. Ben had become like her older brother. He found her ship wrecked on an island that they stopped at and decided to help her. He cut her hair and made her look like a boy so she could come aboard. From then on Ben was her mentor and taught her all she needed to know about ship life. She learned how to sword fight and shoot a gun better than anyone else on the ship. The other pirates didn't care much for her, they usually only called upon her if there was any work to be done. To them she was nothing but a deck hand because, she was only seventeen.

Ben pulled her down into the sleeping quarters and sat her on her cot. "Jack I know you wanna help but you know my rule storms are dangerous and you could get thrown off ship," He explained. "Benny I know what I'm doing," she assured, "come on I'm strong your never worried about me when we're robbing villages and such." He shook his head," that's different you know how to sword fight good but, storms are unpredictable you can't prepare for them." A fellow pirate yelled at Ben to get his lazy butt up there and help. He ran up and said," Remember stay here." Jack nodded lying back on the bed.

It had been a few minuets and she was already board. She got up and went to the small window to see if she could catch a gimps of the beautiful storm, but all she saw was the waves splashing up against the window. She sighed then noticed something floating in the water. She tried to get a better look but couldn't. She took a deep breath then ran up on deck.

The boat was rocking was slowing but the rain was still pouring excessively Jack ran

over to the side of the boat and saw a boy probably about her age floating in the water. Ben ran up to her," Jack I told you to stay below deck." Jack pointed, "Look Ben look we have to help him." She grabbed some rope and began tying it to the side of the ship and began tying the other to her waist. "What do you think your doing Jack are you crazy," Ben said as she climbed to the edge of the ship. She turned around and smiled, "In a word yes." Then with a wave of her hand she dove into the water. She quickly swam over to the boy knowing Ben probably wouldn't give her much time. She turned the boy over and began untying herself and tied the boy to the rope. She supported his head and held on tightly to the rope. Ben pulled it as quickly as he could. As he did a big wave came causing Jack to release her grip on the rope. She felt herself begin to plummet towards the dark inky black water when Ben grabbed her pulling her and the boy on deck. Jack coughed up all the salt water that had snuck its way into her lungs. "Jack if you ever do that again I will tie you to the mast until the storm ends," Ben threatened catching his breath. Jack just chuckled coughing up some more water, " hey don't be like that I got him didn't I?" He shook his head, "I don't care next time just leave the person or it will be you who's floating out to sea." She smiled and laid her head back onto the deck.

The storm had come to an end and Jack was sitting in the sleeping quarters with the boy. She looked at him interested. He had amazing blond hair that was cut short. He definitely wasn't a pirate. If anything he looked more like one of the people passing by to go to the Americas. She smiled gently pushing his hair out of his eyes. She was in charge of watching him and, to say when he woke up. She watched him breath slowly. She smiled and poked him; she wanted him to wake up now so she could talk to him. Jack wanted to know all about him, she hadn't been to shore in ages and she wanted to know where he was going and, basically, his life story. She poked him again and whispered, "pssssst hey wake up." He didn't even flinch and Jack was growing aggravated. This was the first time they had picked up a passenger without killing. This meant she had to ask her questions fast before they killed him too. It gave her a weird feeling though thinking of this boy getting killed. She had seen so many people get killed why was he so different.

Suddenly the boy got up gasping and coughing up water. Jack jumped up almost falling out of her chair. She looked over at him slowly, "are you ok." He looked over at her with a confused look in his eyes, "who are you?" Jack wasn't sure what to say she decided to stick with being a guy for now, "I'm Jack." He nodded slowly and put out his hand, "I'm Elliott." She grabbed his hand and shook it. "Where did you come from," she asked eagerly. He sat there for a minuet and rubbed his head, "I…..I don't really remember. I think I was on a boat and then a storm hit and I fell off." Jack nodded, "what were you doing on deck?" Elliott looked over at her and blushed slightly and shifted uncomfortably. "I wanted to see the storm," he said quietly. She smiled, "don't worry I know how you feel." She suddenly became very nervous. She looked over at him and said slowly, "do you know where you are?" He shook his head suddenly looking a bit frightened. "You are… you're on the Malam the most feared pirate ship in the world," she stuttered. Elliott went pail and looked like he was going to pass out." You're….you're a pirate," he stuttered. Jack looked at him slightly hurt and said slowly, "yes." He closed his eyes and asked plainly, "am I going to die?" Jack looked up unsure of what to say. She opened her mouth and closed her eyes as she said, "don't worry I'll keep you safe." Elliott looked like she was crazy, "you can save me?" "Hey who do you think pulled you out of the water," she asked, "let me tell you it wasn't any of the other pirates." Elliott's eyes widened, "how did you do that." Jack rolled her eyes, "are we going to sit here and ask stupid questions or are we going to find a way to get you off here." Elliott looked over to at her suspiciously, "why do you want to help me?" Jack looked over at him almost angry, "What is wrong with you do you want me to kill you? Is that it, you think all pirates are salvage murderers, well some of us didn't have a choice. Some of us had to completely change our identities to get on…" She stopped covering her mouth she was revealing everything. Elliott looked at her his hazel eyes widening, "I'm…I'm sorry I didn't know, what did you mean ch..." Jack cut him off covering his mouth and whispered, " Shut up ok you, weren't suppose to know that and if you speak of it again I will show you what a pirate can do." Elliott nodded fear in his eyes. She dropped her hand and looked over at him sadly heading up the stairs, "I'll see what I can do but lets just hope you can work."

She ran into Ben as she was going up the stairs. "Jack where are you going," Ben asked. "He's awake," She said simply, "please don't let them kill him." Ben sighed, "Jack you know I'll try my best but I don't know. Why do you care about him so much?" Jack blushed slightly and looked down, "I don't know just don't have him killed." Ben chuckled, " Jack remember on this ship you're a boy you can't have feelings for him or you'll give up your cover." She rolled her eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about. But listen I might have a plan but just make sure he becomes a deck hand ok?" Ben sighed and nodded, "Fine but no promises." Jack smiled," oh thank you so much Benny." She hugged him tightly. "Hey none of that you're a pirate remember," Ben said. Jack laughed, "Fine get on with it now or I'll kill you." Ben chuckled and went up stairs.

Jack rolled her eyes coming back down stairs back into the sleeping quarters. Elliott was passing the floor most likely trying to find an exit. "Elliott," she said quietly," you should probably sit down you might not be physically ready to be walking about." Elliott looked at Jack, "I'm fine alright I just don't like the fact that I am going to be stuck here." Jack sat on the bed putting her feet up, "I told you don't worry about it I'm going to get you out." Elliott spun around and snagged her arm pinning her against the wall, "maybe I could just kill you then get out right now." Jack looked at him bored, "Mr. Elliott I believe all the salt water has gone to your head. If you kill me the person that is helping me get you out will definitely kill you. Not to mention I have a plan so if you would please let my arm go before I do something I regret. Elliott's eyes changed, "you really want to help me don't you." He let go of Jack who straightened her shirt and looked at him, "why else would you be alive right now? I told you I'm not who you think I am" Elliott nodded and sat back on the cot looking at her for a moment. His eyes looked like they were looking past her. "What," she finally asked. Elliott snapped out of his trance, "sorry you just looked familiar that's all." "Familiar," She laughed, "I've been on this ship since I was six there is no way you can remember me, I don't even remember my life before this." Elliott's eyes widened, "you've been here that long?" She nodded her head slowly, "I remember waking up on a beach not knowing who I was or where I came from. Ben found me and since no one else was around he said he would take me on his ship. There was a slight problem but we solved that. I've been here ever since." Elliott looked at her again, "what is this problem you keep talking about." Jack looked over at him, "I cannot tell you because if I did I'd have to kill you then probably die." Elliott looked shocked and she could see in his eyes he desperately wanted to know but, he decided to keep his mouth shut.

After a few minuets of awkward silent's Ben came down the stairs with the captain. Jack quickly stood up saluting, Elliott just sat there petrified. "So this is they boy," Captain Nex growled looking at him, "you sure he's fit for my crew Ben?" Ben opened his mouth but Jack answered, "Yes sir he is hard working." Nex glared at Jack, "you stay out of this Mr I was gracious enough to let you in here I don't need another rat to take care of." "Sir may I remind you how much we have benefit by having Jack on board," Ben added. Nex thought,"He is a good sword fighter I'll give you that much fine, Jack." "Yes sir," Jack answered. Nex looked over at Elliott, "your in charge of him if he escapes or anything it's on your head." With out flinching Jack responded, "Yes sir." As he left Jack closed her eyes wondering what she had gotten herself into.

"ARE YOU INSANE JACK," Ben yelled. Jack put her head in her hands, "It doesn't matter ok were getting him off no questions." Elliott was sitting on the bed still shocked at what had just happened. "Jack you could be killed," Ben said sitting next to her. "I KNOW THAT BEN," She yelled almost causing tears to fall but, she suppressed it like she had a hundred times before. Ben sighed, "Jack I can't let you do this." Jack stood up, "I have to, and we both knew this wouldn't last forever." Ben looked hurt then shook his head looking at Elliott, "this is all your fault." Elliott looked surprised about to tell him off but seeing how big he was he closed his mouth. "Oh please Benny stop that right now," Jack said rolling her eyes, "It's my fault I was the one who dove in after him." Elliott looked up, "wait you dove in the water to saved me?" "Yes I believed we already covered that," Jack said plainly. "She risked her live saving you ungrateful..," Ben started but Jack kicked him. "Cut it out Benny now are you listen to my plan or are we going to sit around yelling at each other," Jack said. Ben growled under his breath, "Fine what do you have planned." Jack smiled, "I'm glad you asked."

Jack grabbed a paper and pencil from under her pillow and showed him. "How long have you had this plan," Elliott asked. "Couple years now I've been waiting for my opportunity to get off here for the longest time," Jack said. "Really, I thought you liked it," Ben said a little downcast. Jack sighed, "Ben we both know I'm not pirate material but, you're coming with us so it's ok." Ben looked a little scared, "jack I will get killed if I step foot on shore they have my face along with many other pirates posted around." Jack looked down, "don't worry I'll deal with that too ok." Ben looked at her and put his hand on her shoulder and smiled weakly, "ok Jack." Jack stood up, "ok here is the plan." She flipped over the sheet of paper, "first you have to blend in stay a while a week two, long enough for them not to care. Then in the middle of the night we will make our move. Ben you will be the watchman that night so we won't be seen. Also we're going to have to be close to shore. This is so we can get a fast get away, so whenever we get close to shore we'll start planning." "That seems like a very simplistic," Ben said looking over at Jack. She raised one eyebrow and said, "Do you have a better idea." Ben thought for a moment then said, "ok fine we'll try you plan." Jack smiled triumphantly and Elliott protested, "Do I get a say in this." Jack looked at him and said, "No but enlighten me, what do you have planned?" Elliott froze, "I just was going to suggest that we be close to Bre when we start the plan." Jack looked confused, "why?" "That's where we were going in the boat I was on," Elliott said quietly. Jack looked at Ben and sighed, "When will we be near Bre?" Ben scratched his head, "I don't know a week maybe." Jack nodded, "that that then any more questions or can we show him the ropes?" Ben shook his head and looked at Elliott, "Listen to Jack and you'll be fine." He stood up and headed out the door. "Thanks Ben," Jack hollered as he went back to work. She then turned to Elliott, "are you ready for this?" Elliott shook his head. Jack smiled and laughed, "Well too bad." She grabbed his arm hauling him to his feet, "let's start with your cloths."

She took him to the back portion of the sleeping quarters. She opened a small chest that contained some cloths. She picked out a white shirt with long sleeves that tied in the front and black pants. "Here you put these on while I get you a sword," Jack ordered throwing the cloths at him. He nodded as she went up stairs to get some swords for sword fighting practice.

When she got back he had on the cloths and looked very close to the rest of the pirates, except for his hair. She nodded throwing a sword at him. Elliott was slightly caught off guard and nearly fell back as he caught the sword. "Come on were going to practice something that will come in handy when we rob ships," Jack said casually," lets go up on deck though, there is more room." She headed for the stairs and Elliott ran after her saying, "wait a minuet what do you mean 'rob ships'?" Jack looked at him confused, "well you won't be robbing the ship but when people get aboard our ship they will kill you no madder who you are." Elliott nodded, "I guess that makes sense." "Of course it does," she responded quickly opening the door to the deck, "now are you ready to fight?" Elliott nodded a bit unsure, "I guess." Jack swung her sword inches from Elliott's face causing him to fall backwards. Some of the pirates on deck laughed. Elliott stood up blushing, and with a bit of anger in his voice challenged, "Try that again." Jack smiled and swung her sword near him. He blocked it and tried to stab her. She quickly retaliated by blocking and swung the sword near his legs. Elliott jumped swinging his sword toward her neck. She dove to the ground and, spun around knocking his feet out from under him. Elliott fell to the ground and Jack hopped up pointing the tip of her sword at his chest. Elliott tightened his grip on his sword swatting it at Jacks intensity growing. Jack smirked and taunted, "Come on Elliott you can do better than that." He slashed his sword as hard as possible at Jack. She blocked holding the sword steady and pushed back on his. Then she brought her foot up and kicked him down. It took him by surprise but he responded quickly by knocking Jacks feet out from under her just like she did to him. Then he stepped on the hand that held the sword and, pointed his sword at her. Jack smiled dropping her sword, "I have to say I am very impressed." Elliott lowered his sword and got off her hand. He extended his free hand out towards her, "are you serious?" Jack grabbed it pulling herself up, "yep very much so where did you learn to sword fight," she asked. "I'm an apprentice in a black smith shop," Elliott said, "the owner helps me improve my fighting skills." She nodded and chuckled, "well you don't need much practice just release all your rage towards me and you'll be good." Elliott looked confused, "what do you mean." "It's a little obvious you don't like me," Jack said slowly. The other pirates who were watching the fight had dispersed but Elliott still lowered his voice as he said, "Your helping me how could I be mad at you?" She shrugged, "I don't know you seemed angry." He shook his head, "I was angrier that they have held you here all this time against your will." She blushed a tad and looked away so he wouldn't see, "It wasn't just them I chose to stay here too." "But they never gave the option to leave," He argued. Kat swallowed not wanting to answer the question. He nodded, "see it's not aimed towards you don't worry." Jack nodded slowly feeling this overwhelming urge to cry again which she pushed the feelings aside. Elliott glanced at her and said, "Uh Jack are you ok." "I AM FINE," she said a little more loudly than she wanted. He looked scared and Jack quickly said, "I…I have to go." She quickly grabbed the ropes leading to the crows nest.

Jack sat up there trying to figure out what was happening to her. There were all these emotions that she couldn't pin point. She refused to accept them but this only ended in her face drenched in tears she had been pushing back for years. Suddenly she felt a presence knowing it was probably Ben. "Ben I don't want to hear it ok," She sighed wiping the tears out of her eyes, "I'm pretty sure guys have to cry too so don't try to say it's just a girl thing cuz I've had control of my emotions for years now." "Uh Jack," Elliott said. Jack closed her eyes and bit her lip turning around blushing furiously, "Oh hi." "You're a girl," Elliott asked slowly. Jack closed her eyes and blurted, "yes that's the big secret." She wiped her eyes and sat down. Elliott sat next to her, "why do you have to hide this?" She looked at him and shook her head, "pirates don't necessarily treat girls with the most respect. When Ben found me he helped me look like a guy so they wouldn't suspect anything." Elliott nodded, "why did you want to go with him." "I was alone and like six years old what do you expect. I didn't know where I was or what happened," Jack rambled. Elliott put his arm around her shoulder not fully knowing what he was doing. Jack looked at him knowing her first response would be to punch him but instead she hugged him tightly. Elliott hugged her back, "this makes much more sense now though, Jackie." Jack let go looking, "how….where did you hear that from." Elliott smiled, "a long time ago I had a friend who lived right next door to me. One day her and her parents went on a trip and Jackie was lost at sea. They looked everywhere for her but she was nowhere to be found." Jack rubbed her head, "Oh my gosh," she looked at Elliott, "ya I…I remember you…Elliott how did I forget you." She hugged him again. He awkwardly patted her back, "ya fun times." She sighed, "well I'm glad to see you again and, we'll definitely get you home don't worry." She stood up looking out at the sea. "Jack what about you and Ben you're coming with me," Elliott said. "Yeah don't worry about it Elliott we're definitely getting off this death trap. It's called the Malam for a reason, Malam means evil in Latin." Elliott nodded and sighed, "You may get me off this ship but I promise you that I will get you off too." Jack looked over at him, "don't worry about me I can handle myself, but thank you." "Jack I promise," Elliott repeted. "Thank you," Jack said quietly.

There was a rude awakening in the middle of the night. "WE GOT ONE," someone yelled on deck. This was code for 'we're doing a midnight get you lazy butts out of bed.' Jack got up tiredly and threw a sword on Elliott who hopped to his feet quickly. "We're needed for back up," Jack said simply, "come on." Elliott grabbed the sword and ran up on deck with Jack. There were swarms of people around who were trying to climb onto our ship but that's what Jack and Elliott were there for. "Follow my lead," Jack said grabbing a piece of rope tied to the crows nest. She stepped back taking out her sword and swung on the side of the ships slashing at the intruders. Elliott stood there for a moment till a man came up to him and swung a sword right by his face. Elliott quickly retaliated by blocking and slashing the guy across the chest. He looked at Jack who nodded continuing to fight.

Finally it was over, blood covering the deck. Elliott limped over to Jack, "will this be happening every night?" She chuckled weakly and shook her head, "only sometimes but you did good." He raised an eyebrow, "really?" She nodded, "ya, I mean your not dead so that's a plus." Elliott smiled and laughed, "no I guess that's a good thing." She smiled and said, "you better get some rest there is still more work to do tomorrow." "Fantastic," Elliott said with fake excitement, "goodnight Jack." "Goodnight Elliott," she said softly laying out on the deck admiring the stars.

It had been a couple days and Elliott already knew the routine rather well. The other pirates respected him too. The plan was moving along perfectly but, as the day drew near Jack began to wonder what would happen once they got to this new place. She didn't know if people would respect her or Ben let alone let them stay. She knew she had a slim chance of surviving this already especially since she barred the mark of the pirate on her arm. It was a brand all pirates got if they were caught. She and Ben both got one when they got caught during a raid. They got out alright but they would bare that mark for the rest of their lives.

"Hey Jack," Elliott called from down below. Jack was in the crows nest thinking again. She looked down and waved, "hey." "Mind if I come up," he asked. "Not at all," she called down. Elliott climbed up and sat next to her, "Bre is only a day away." Jack nodded slowly, she had begged for this day to come but now she felt this fear. Dark storm clouds hung in the distance and she feared another storm might blow them off track or sink them before they reach their destination. "You ok," Elliott said hesitantly. Jack looked over, "what if I don't fit in what if I fail what if we fail where will that leave us?" Elliott shifted his gaze from her to the sea, "I honestly don't know we will just have to hope that it will work." Jack sighed, "you sure have a lot more hope than I do." Elliott looked back over and, awkwardly placed his hand on hers, "don't…don't worry about it ok." Jack looked from her hand to Elliott's eyes blushed profusely and looked away" thanks," she said quietly about to move her hand but she didn't. They just kind of stood there for a minuet looking out to sea. Jack looked on deck and saw all the other pirates shuffling about not even bothering to look up at them. Jack took a deep breath unsure about what she was going to do. She bit her lip then quickly kissed Elliott on the cheek before heading down the ropes. Elliott stood there shocked he was going to follow her but instead he stayed up in the crows nest watching the sun go down.

It was the day of the plan and Jack tried to look as if nothing was different. She was positive everyone could tell though, she felt transparent. There was this knot in the pit of her stomach that refused to leave. She wanted to go back up to the crows nest but she got this weird feeling in her stomach every time she got near it, the same with Elliott. She tried to sword fight with him to try and relax but something was different. He almost actually cut her a few times. "Jack you seem a little off today are you ok," he asked. "I'm fine just…just feeling a little sick that's all," she stuttered. He nodded, "maybe you should get some rest." "Ya rest," she said as Ben came up to them. "I'm fine," she said pushing past Ben heading to the sleeping quarters. Ben looked at Elliott, "what's wrong with Jack?" Elliott shrugged, "nervous?" Ben nodded and felt like there was something more but, he didn't worry about it.

Night fell too quickly and as Jack laid in her cot waiting for the signal she could hear her heart beat. Suddenly Elliott was next to her, she jumped. "Do you want to give me a heart attack," she whispered. "Sorry," he said sheepishly, "but it's our turn to guard." Jack nodded her hands shaking. They stood up and went out on deck. Ben was waiting on the side of the ship, "come on I already have everything loaded into the life boat lets go." They nodded and Jack whispered," get in and lower it down and I'll jump in after." They nodded and Ben said, "I'll catch you." Jack smiled, "I know." She stood guard as they lowered the boat down. Jack turned around for one second to check on them and a sword pierced through her stomach. Jack cringed falling to the ground. "What are you doing out here," a pirate demanded. Jack got to her feet slowly grasping her sword. "None of your business," she hissed slashing him across the chest. He didn't even see it coming. Then she heard Ben call," Jack?!" She jumped over quickly holding her side. Ben caught her, "what's wrong." "Nothing," she gasped row fast." Ben began rowing as fast as he could as Jack braced herself against the boat and cringed. Elliott went over to her uncovering her hand. There was a wide gash in her side that was bleeding profusely. "What happened," Elliott yelled as he saw it. "One…..one of the pirates snuck up on me and cut my side," Jack mumbled, "then I killed him sorry it took so long." "Jack this is serious," Ben said. "I know that," she gasped out looking a little pail. "I'll help row we have to get her to my father he's a doctor," Elliott said grabbing the extra ores and beginning to row. Ben nodded forgetting about his own safety.

It took about two hours to row all the way to land. Jacks face was much more pail and her breathing was light. Elliott picked her up and said, "we have to hurry." Ben was looking a little pail too as he said, "where is the doctor?" Elliott sighed, "I think right along that street there." He pointed at a dusty street not far from the beach. It had some carts going up and down it and small shops on each side. It was almost midnight though and it was much less busier than it would be in the light. They got to the doctors office but it was closed. Elliott rapidly knocked on the door but there was no answer. He handed Jack to Ben as he kicked the door open. He hurried in there and found some medical equipment. Ben lifted up her shirt a tad to see the deep gash. Elliott quickly put some ointment on it then wrapped her in some gauze. "Is that it," Ben said," You cant do anything else?" "No," Elliott said, "that's all we can do. We just have to wait now." Ben picked her up carefully and said, "you know a place we can hide out." Elliott nodded, "come on."

They got to an abandoned workshop of some sort and got to finally sit down and rest. It didn't do much good though, Jack was breathing slower and slower. Ben said , "Jack can you still hear me?" Jack looked up weakly, "y…yes Ben…Benny." Ben smiled tears beginning to form in his eyes, "You're going to be fine. Elliott fixed up that wound you'll be fine." Jack smiled looking over at Elliott, "thank you." Elliott bit his lip trying not to cry," It's nothing." He scooted closer to Jack and stroked her hair, "you're going to be fine." Jack took a deep breath no longer smiling, "no I'm not. You guys both know it is coming and it's coming soon so…Ben you were the best brother ever." Ben looked away then hugged her tightly, "you were the best sister ever." "And Elliott," She said slowly feeling like she was about to go any second, "I….I love you." Elliott looked at her with wide eyes and stuttered, "Jack I love you too." Jack used what little strength she had left to pull herself to him and hugged him. He tilted her chin towards him and kissed her. She felt tears stream down her face as darkness over came her. Elliott held her limp body in his hands his face drenched with tears. Ben's eyes were closed and his breathing was very choppy. "She," Elliott said then stopped setting her head lightly on the ground. Ben stood up looking around franticly, "no I wont have this." He ran out the door yelling, he had snapped. Elliott wanted to run after him but the thought of leaving Jack alone dead or alive seemed wrong. He took a deep breath and sat back down next to Jack and said, "we did it Jack we did it, it was your plan that saved us we're both proud of you Jack." He felt tears return to his eyes and he repeted, "we're so proud of you." He suddenly heard a commotion outside; Elliott raced out there and was just in time to see Ben get hung. "NO," Elliott screamed, "what are you doing?!" A man looked at him like he was crazy, "he was a wanted pirate we couldn't have him running out on the streets." "He was just trying to help Jack," Elliott cried. "Who's Jack," The man said looking at him like he was crazy. Elliott pushed past the man to get to Ben. He looked down at his body one last time before they took him away. "Elliott," Elliott's mom called she ran over and hugged him, "are you ok?" "No they killed Ben and Jack," He cried. "Who," she asked. "The pirates….my friends," Elliott said slowly. "Ok Elliott I think you were out at sea too long dear lets get you inside," She suggested. "No I cant leave Jack alone and I need to find Ben he wants to see Jack and he wants to tell her everything is alright and ,I need to hold Jack again and say goodbye just one more time," Elliott rambled. Some people had gathered around Elliott and finally Elliott's dad came up and drug him into his office.

Elliott woke up not even knowing he was asleep. He looked around at the room he was in. It was his room, he was finally home. A strange wind blew in through the window and he could see himself on the boat with Jack and Ben. He sighed he was not home, he would never be at home; not till the day he died.


End file.
